This is War
by InLoveWithTheEnemy
Summary: A typical argument between Draco and Hermione. But it's not typical, is it? A little bit Dramione, OneShot, inspired by the song Battlefield - Jordin Sparks. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: Harry P don't belong to me.**

This is War

_**Don't**__ try to explain your mind, I know what's happening here_

_One minute it's __**love**__ and suddenly it's a __battlefield_

"Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy yelled, pushing Hermione to the side, staring in awe at his blistering hands, "What have you done?!"

Professor Snape slipped from the room unnoticed, ignoring the argument that was erupting between his two best students.

_One word turns into war_

_Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?_

_My world's __nothing when you don't_

_I'm not here without a shield_

_**Can't go back now**_

Clenching her fists, Hermione growled at Draco, a deep fire alight in her eyes. "It wasn't me, it was Neville!"

Neville quivered to her right, eyeing Draco nervously, watching as his pale face reddened. He glared fiercely at Hermione taking a step closer, towering several inches over her. His grey eyes sliced straight through her.

_Both hands tied behind my back __with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why __**we gotta fall**__ for it now_

"No, no." He muttered, his eyes never leaving hers, "Don't blame your mistake on someone else, take responsibility, filthy Mudblood bitch." Hermione bit her tongue, resisting the livid retaliation that was washing over her.

"I didn't do it, why would I bother?" she hissed in response, her fists trembling, "I have better things to do than start a fight with you, Malfoy."

_I never meant to __start a war_

_**You know I never wanna hurt you**_

_Don't even know __what we're fighting for_

_Why does __**love**__ always feel like a __**battlefield?**_

Draco didn't respond; his stare retained its anger as he watched Hermione's eyes flicker right. He could see her take a fleeting look at Neville, and she didn't hide her annoyance. The class around them waited with bated breath, silence.

_Can't swallow our pride_

_Neither of us __wanna raise that flag_

_If we can't __**surrender**__ we're both gonna __**lose**_

_What we had, oh no_

Unclasping her hand slowly, Hermione latched it around the wand in her pocket. Draco noticed this, but didn't reach into his pocket – her fit of anger exciting him. Within seconds, the wooden point was forced against his neck.

_Both hands tied behind my back __with nothing_

_Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why __**we gotta fall**__ for it now_

Hermione watched Draco's reaction: surprise, with the bare hints of worry. Stepping closer, she allowed herself the liberty of a taunting smirk, one that matched Draco's usual one perfectly. "Granger..." Draco started, his voice unusually quiet.

_I never meant to __start a war_

_**You know I never wanna hurt you**_

_Don't even know __what we're fighting for_

_Why does __**love**__ always feel like a __**battlefield?**_

Quick as a flash, Draco pulled out his wand and grabbed Hermione's wrist, pulling it away from his neck, his grip like a vice. She gasped. He relished in the sound, manoeuvring her around the desk until her back touched the cold stone wall. Gently, he slid the wand from her fingers, amazed at how easily she gave up. He placed it on the desk next to him, still watching her.

_I guess you better __go get your armour__, get your armour_

_**You better go get your armour**__, get your armour_

_You better go get your_

Hermione, trapped, returned Draco's glare for a moment. Then she lunged, snatching her wand from the desk and sending a vicious curse soaring through the air, "Confringo!" she yelled, watching as Draco Malfoy was slammed back into a desk.

"Granger!" he barked, scrambling to his feet, his wand discarded on the floor. He ducked to his knees as Hermione fired another curse at him, and grabbed her legs, dragging her to the floor.

"Get off me!" Hermione screamed, her wand skidding across the floor. Panting, Draco held her kicking limbs to the ground. Hermione writhed for a few seconds, before exhaling angrily, staring daggers at Draco, whose gaze had softened substantially.

_We could __**pretend that we are friends**__ tonight_

_And in the morning we'll wake up and __we'll be alright_

_Cause baby __we don't have to fight_

_And I don't want __**this love to feel like a battlefield**_

_Like a battlefield_

Relaxing his grip somewhat, Draco glanced around at the shocked faces of his classmates: Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years. Hermione turned as the classroom door opened, and through the threshold Snape entered, watching the scene with annoyance.

"Get off the floor, detention for both of you for causing an affray!"

_I never meant to __start a war_

_**You know I never wanna hurt you**_

_Don't even know what __we're fighting for_

_Why does __**love**__ always feel like a __**battlefield?**_

Releasing Hermione, Draco reached for his wand, pocketing it. Hermione climbed to her feet, dusting off her robes, staring at her feet. Her jaw dropped as Draco handed her her abandoned wand, not looking at her. She accepted it, ignoring both of their stares.

"Class dismissed, all of you, get out." Snape snarled, pointing towards the door. Moments later, he instructed Draco and Hermione out of the class, slamming the door behind them.

"You ready?" Draco whispered, turning on Hermione, his wand poised.

_I guess you better __go get your armour__, get your armour_

_**You better go get your armour**__, get your armour_

_Get your armour_

Sighing, Hermione shook her head. "No, it's over." She muttered, the fire in her eyes gone, "Go to the Hospital Wing and forget about it."

Draco lowered his wand, his jaw slacking, barely noticeable in the gloom of the dungeons.

_Why does love feel like?_

_Why does love always feel like?_

_A battlefield, __**a battlefield**_

"Fine." Draco replied, stuffing his wand in his robes, "You're only giving up because you know I'll beat you in a duel."

"No, you won't win, I won't win." Hermione whispered, "Just..."

_I never meant to start a war_

_**Don't even know**__ what we're fighting for_

_I never meant to start a war_

_Don't even know __**what we're fighting for**_

Walking away, Hermione shook her head once again, her feet drag their way out of the corridor and into the light of the Entrance Hall; leaving Draco staring at her retreating figure, very much confused.

**A/N: Hey, what do you think? Please give me a quick review, doesn't have to be anything special, just to tell me what you think. Thanks to all those that already do, and those that will in the future. Oh and a shout out to Jamie-Spelled-Weird, you rock, my Dramione matey! x x x x**


End file.
